La Vie en Rose
by InTheRhymes
Summary: As a spur-of-the-moment stop to their European summer vacation, Rory and Lorelai find themselves in California. All Rory ever expected was to enjoy the beach and maybe try to understand why people enjoyed surfing so much. Instead, she came to realize her stay in California was more memorable and important than all the beautiful sights Europe had to offer. AU/S03 set. Lit.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah yes, another AU (but touches on a lot of the same storyline of the show) in the works. Here's some important details you need to know before proceeding:**

*** Rory and Lorelai took on Europe but instead of Rory writing down the date to Yale incorrectly, they had time (and money) left and decided to take a trip to California.  
* Rory and Dean still broke up.  
* Jess and Luke knew each other in recent years but the former never actually came to Stars Hollow, thus the friendship and romance between he and Rory never happened seeing as they've obviously never met.  
* Jess learns that his estranged father is in California. Confused, angry and freshly 18 years old, he decides to take the trip there where he'll get a lot more than he bargained for.**

**I'm still working on Stuck with Me, this is just another story idea that popped into my head the other day... Not sure where this will go but I wanted to give it a try.**

**Title: **La Vie en Rose**  
Rating: **T(situations, language)**  
Summary: **_Having the time of her life before becoming Yale bound, Rory and Lorelai head to California as the final stop of their summer-long vacation. Little does she know, this trip will be more memorable and important then the Eiffel Tower, The Roman Coliseum, the Tower Bridge and all of Europe._

_Drifting through life angry and alone, Jess Mariano leaves New York in search of answers and to meet his deadbeat father. In the unlikeliest of all places, he may have found the most important piece to his life._

"_A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step_." - _Lao Tzu_

"Off à la Californie, babe!" That was the last thing Rory had heard her mother squeal before falling into a comfortable slumber on board of whatever flight they were being transported on. The pair had spent the last two months traveling Europe; every major city, every important landmark, every crevice the countries had to offer. . . Neither woman wanted to miss a single thing. Even Lorelai, who's dream was to find Antonio Banderas hiding in some cute little cafe, or at least a suitable look-a-like would have sufficed, and despite coming out empty-handed, she would not have traded a single moment spent with her daughter while traveling that summer. So many memories had been made, moments and thoughts each one would remember for years to come.

California was actually a sudden spur-of-the-moment decision. There was a little money left from their adventure and neither one had the opportunity of seeing the Golden State before. Both girls ultimately decided it couldn't hurt to soak up the sun on the lavish beaches the west coast had to offer and hey, who wouldn't love stopping by at an LA Whole Foods and seeing a celebrity. Lorelai recalled reading about tons of celebs shopping there from a late issue of People Magazine. _"What, they can't find other stores in that state?" Lorelai mused aloud._ _"It's got just about everything!"_

_"Everything but us," Rory pipped in, giggling._

It was then settled. California was going to get Gilmore-d! The only downside they put into thought was the near fourteen hours they'd be stuck on the plane there.

_***-La Vie en Rose-***_

_'One week spent in this damn happy-land_,' Jess thought bitterly. He wasn't happy in New York and California wasn't seemingly any better. But maybe that had to do with the fact things with his father were still awkward and every little thing he knew about the elder Mariano seemed to creep him out more. It truly scared him how eerily similar he and Jimmy Mariano were; similar taste in music, literature, hell, they even began reciting a line from _Goodfellas_ together during an insane and abrupt movie night his live-in girlfriend had set up. Yup, all down to a T.

Jess wasn't used to the sandy beaches and the happy-go-lucky faces. And the sun, this fucking hot, bright sun! He enjoyed being able to walk around Manhattan without breaking a sweat in his leather jacket and though he refused to take it off on most outdoor occasions, he'd be lying if he said he didn't often times get light-headed. It was his shelter for so long, why part with it now? Jess knew he couldn't really complain, deep down. He needed to get the hell out of New York, find some answers, get a new bit of scenery and most importantly, he thought with a scoff, he needed to get the hell away from his mother. Liz loved him, he knew that. But she sure didn't show it the way most mothers would show their young affection and warmth. What mother has to constantly call up their older brother to give her money or help replace stolen items from her loser boyfriends? What kind of mother gets married less than six months into a relationship time and time again? _'As if the first two times wasn't enough for her to learn from_,' he added bitterly.

Jess knew that staying in New York wouldn't bring him much of anything. Having failed high school and stuck working two jobs to help pay for rent and his own savings, seeing yet another man do as he pleased in the apartment Jess and Liz lived in and doing the same old juvenile bullshit with his buddies every weekend and free night, he knew straight then that he needed a new routine. Maybe finding some answers as to who he is from the man that came before him would help. Or maybe it'd just send Jess into a bigger whirlwind of confusion - either way, curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't leave it alone.

It didn't take him long to get enough money for a bus ticket and travel to Venice Beach. It certainly didn't take him long to find where Jimmy and his girlfriend, Sasha, had lived. With a simple duffel bag containing more books than clothing, he wandered around Venice Beach his first day there taking in the sights; mostly scavenging for hideouts in the form of bookstores he found suitable in case meeting his father turned into some huge mess.

Aside from the awkwardness and uncertainty, and the hint of anger on Jess's side, they were getting along quite... Well, they were getting along and Jess would just leave it at that. Jimmy let Jess earn a couple extra bucks by working shifts at his hot dog stand, Dante's Inferno. It was nothing special and it was certainly not business chain-worthy revenue they saw, but it was work and Jess wasn't going to pass along the chance of increasing his savings.

"Excuse me," a blonde with two children called out. Jess cringed at her high-pitched tone, snapping out of his thoughts. "Could we get three hot dogs with the works." It wasn't even a question. A statement. It's a hot dog stand, why ask when you know the Inferno has it. Lets forget all about common courtesy or plain old respect.

"Yeah, coming right up," he mumbled and turned to work on her order.

"Oh, and two sodas, diet, and a glass of water with a slice of lemon would be fan-tastic!" Blonde woman stood on her heel examining her fingers and popping her gum.

'Dear God,' Jess thought. 'I might actually throw an opened lemon at her eye!' He was baffled as to what hot dog stand in the world would sell classy, crystal clear glasses of water with lemon slices. He was relieved to have learned that not everybody in Venice Beach was as stuck up and pretentious as this particular customer was.

_***-La Vie en Rose-***_

After carrying their luggage to their _Cecil Hotel_ suite in downtown LA, Rory and Lorelai decided to take a bus up the coast of the beach and venture out into the cities. The Hollywood Walk of Fame, beach-set amusement parks, quaint diners; the works! Rory actually feared they'd never want to leave at first.

"The sky's the limit, honey," Lorelai cooed. "Santa Barbara, Anaheim, Pasadena, hell, we can even go to San Francisco!" Rory laughed at her mother's excited outbursts. "Come on, you know, get the full Full House effect!"

"Whatever you want, mom." Rory smiled brightly at her mother. She just wanted to keep seeing Lorelai so happy. It, in turn, made her feel wonderful.

"How about we just enjoy the beaches for today? Get a little local sight-seeing done and then we can move around the area?" Lorelai examined a complementary map the hotel provided them. "How does Venice Beach sound?" Lorelai paused, seemingly in deep thought. "Hmm, I wonder if it is anything like Italy?"

"I have no idea. Though I doubt it is, Venice sounds like a plan!" Rory beamed. "I'll get the sun screen and our glasses; you find your bathing suit in one of your cases and we'll rent an umbrella on the boardwalk."

"Sweet, sweet child," Lorelai's eyes shone her happiness, despite her mock-serious tone. "Whatever would I do without your brilliant brain?"

Rory shrugged. "Probably be huddled in a corner of a padded room in a pretty uncomfortable jacket, rocking back and forth talking to yourself about the time you spent living vicariously through a squirrel."

"Funny child," Lorelai mock glared. Grabbing the map to shove in her purse, "Shall we?"

Accepting her mother's hand and grabbing their room key, "We shall."

_***-La Vie en Rose-***_

**That's all for now. Just going to go with the flow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another day, another chapter completed. Not sure how I feel about it. I've been feeling a bit out of it but as always, constantly writing even if half the things I think of make absolutely no sense. I wanted to make this chapter even longer but I decided to cut it in half.**

_The minute I heard my first love story, I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along. - Rumi._

After dodging a few overly ecstatic Venice Beach residents who could have easily been confused with an official town welcoming committee, Lorelai and Rory sought out the perfect place to put their towels down as they snapped picture after picture on their camera. Nuzzled between a little pizza shop and coffee stand, Lorelai's eyes danced as she picked their spot and sat down on a nearby bench.

"You realize we were supposed to be lying down on sand, right?"

Lorelai frowned. "We're getting to it, grasshopper. Too hot for mommy," she pouted. "I need both a break and energy. What better way of energizing-"

"-Because we aren't as lucky as the bunny," Rory interjected.

"Thank you," Lorelai deadpanned. "As I was saying, pizza and coffee. Great combo." She smiled brightly. "Thank the mommy," leaning her cheek closer to her daughter's head.

Giving her a small peck on the cheek, "Thank you mommy," Rory's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Pointedly ignoring her daughter's jokes, she fished through her bag and pulled out a few bills. "Hon, how about you get the coffee and I'll put in an order for two small pizzas? Then you can meet me inside."

Rory nodded in the affirmative. "Sounds like a plan. Be back in a sec."

_***-La Vie en Rose-***_

"And then she goes, 'If you keep coming in here trying to start a ruckus, I'm gonna slap you upside the head with a frozen eggo'," Lorelai choked on her laughter. "I swear, to picture that old woman beating people with waffles, it makes you think."

Allowing her laughter to subside, Rory asked "Think about what?"

A new wave of laughter hit the elder Gilmore, making it increasingly harder for her daughter to keep a straight face. "Whatever happened to the old ladies throwing down with the rolling pins."

"Maybe she's a liberal?" Rory suggested.

"I'd much rather have a cooked waffle thrown at me though," Lorelai mused aloud. "Hmm, chocolate chip waffles sounds about right."

"But then it wouldn't hurt as much than if they were frozen."

After a few silent minutes passed, Rory looked up at her mother incredulously.

Lorelai eyed her, a hint of a smile gracing her face. "What?" she feigned innocence.

"I can't believe I missed all that because it was your genius plan to have me get the coffee."

Lorelai smiled and gave Rory's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We can always get Kirk and Mrs. Kim to do a reenactment."

Rory spit her coffee out. "Sure, if you replace the waffle with a bible, maybe."

"So Kirk and Luke, then?"

"Even funnier imagery but I think Miss Patty would get the job done before Luke. And believe me, that says something."

The pair continued to talk through their meal and soon took off to find another place to finally lie down.

_***-La Vie en Rose-***_

Four hours on this boardwalk and to Jess, it had already felt like double the amount. He sighed, stripping off his jacket and placing it on a nearby chair. If there was one thing he was certain of right at this moment, it was that he never wanted to work outdoors. And all he had to do was prepare and serve hot dogs, and pitch in with the clean-up around the little hot dog stand so that says something.

"Bored?" Jimmy's voice shook Jess out of his thoughts. He continued his talk. "It can get a little boring out here."

Hell yes! "Nah, just waitin' until there's more people coming by," Jess sighed again, working hard to omit any sarcasm from his response. "Figured I'd read a little bit."

Jimmy nodded. "Go ahead, you don't have to wait in here. It's a slow afternoon today."

"I'll be around," Jess removed his apron. "I'm gonna take a walk, but uh... I'll be back soon." Normally he didn't give any explanation to anyone about where he'd be or when to expect him back but his father had taken him in. Despite the fact Jimmy was never there for Jess until it was convenient for him, he took Jess in and Jess wouldn't screw that up. Not yet, at least.

Racing away from the Inferno, Jess decided to wander into a local bookshop he found. It was his favorite one in Venice Beach. Perfect collection of the kind of classics he enjoyed and it was right next to a music shop. A plus in his book. On his way there, he overheard a few girls giggling, grabbing his attention.

Turning her face to the right, Lorelai stared at her daughter void of emotion. "Rory, I'm still hungry." If Rory didn't know any better, she'd think Lorelai was a small child sometimes.

"We just had pizza and coffee and already, you want more food?" Rory laughed. "I know we're known for shoveling our food down but wow, even I'm a little surprised."

Jess chanced a glance at them, noticing the young brunette in short cut-off jeans and a bikini top. Next to her was an older but equally beautiful brunette woman clad in her bikini and a wrap-around towel. He couldn't help but think some overly pleasant thoughts while eying the younger Gilmore but he quickly dismissed them. Just another pretty faced tourist, he reasoned. Just like everybody else around here. And with that, he walked into the bookstore in search of their latest shipments of paperbacks.

_***-La Vie en Rose-***_

After Rory observed her mother's crash and burn flirtation with a bleach-blonde surfer, she finally caved and decided to accompany her mother on a food run. "Nice moves," she commented. "You really had me going there. I almost thought he'd actually fall for that little stunt you pulled," Rory laughed.

"Hey, there's a first for everything," Lorelai smiled, looping an arm through her daughter's. "I pretended that I was a lifelong surfer to attract the guy and then-"

"Then you wiped out, thus proving you had no idea what you were doing like that guy initially said before you took his board."

"Har har, very funny," Lorelai deadpanned. "Hey, in the mood for some hot dogs? There's a place right up there," Lorelai motioned ahead of them.

"Couldn't hurt."

"It could if the place is unsanitary," Lorelai mentioned nonchalantly.

"It looks safer than one of those rolling carts they have in the Big Apple," Rory told her. "And it's probably better than the hot dogs those convenience stores sell."

"Oh God!" Lorelai shouted in disgust. "Never again will we ever trust the cashier that tries to sell those to us."

Rory nodded. "I agree wholeheartedly."

"Unless of course this horrible incident occurs on a Thursday night in which we'll have to unfortunately miss the next evening's dinner with my parents," Lorelai added.

"Nice try. Really. But instead of 'child ate bad food and got sick,'" Rory continued, "It can be 'mommy got sick and child has to tend to her well-being because I'm tired of being the victim to your insane plans' plan, okay?"

Lorelai caved. "You drive a hard bargain, missy," she kissed Rory forehead. "Oooh and look, we're here."

"We're only here already because there's at least twenty people in front of us now thus making the walking distance a lot shorter," Rory quipped.

"Hey Jimmy?" both Gilmore's looked up at a guy with a bandana wrapped around his forehead, the only one serving this huge line of customers. "Jimmy?! Some help would be great!"

"Where's Jess?" he shouted back. "He should be around here soon."

This Jimmy fella took to the side of the counter, telling everyone to form two lines.

"Yes!" Lorelai cheered quietly. "Now this should go much quicker."

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's light behavior. Truthfully, she was a little happy herself as she felt her stomach growl. The apple truly doesn't fall too far from the tree.

_***-La Vie en Rose-***_

"Sorry I'm late," Jess ran over and behind the counter. Indifferent. At times, it was hard for Jimmy to tell if Jess was really being sincere or if he was just trying to prevent an argument.

"Yeah, fine, just help with this line, okay?" Jimmy said distractedly.

Jess shrugged, putting an apron on. "I was just reading, I didn't notice the time."

"And I was in the middle of a business call, Jess. Please, please next time check your watch. I know all about the world of literature but this is a job and you do work here."

And then Jimmy was off. Jess supposed he did ask for it but he honestly didn't mean to piss off his father. 'Things will be fine later,' he reasoned with himself. All of sudden, feeling like he was physically and violently ripped from a trance, he looked up at blue eyes. Two pairs, but only one that caught his entire interest. He gulped.

"Ooh, staring contests, too!" Lorelai squealed in delight. "Already beating those convience stores, sweets," mother nudged daughter.

"..Wha? Oh yeah," Rory regained her composure, turning away from the set of curious brown eyes in front of her. "Much better."

Lorelai gave Rory a funny look, but Rory stood firmly, staring at her flip-flops.

"So what can I get you?" Jess finally asked the two women in front of him. "It's pretty basic but the 'menu', or lack thereof, is behind me with all the prices listed."

"We'll just take two hot dogs with the works," Lorelai told him. "And two cokes, please."

"Make that a water instead, please," Rory looked up at Jess, shy and polite, and turned to her mother's questioning gaze. "Thirsty. Water generally helps a bit more than Coke does," Rory laughed.

Jess rang up their order. "It'll be done in just a sec," and with that, he turned away to begin preparing their meal.

Lorelai nudged her daughter again, this time receiving an annoyed glare. "So, I have to ask, what was that?"

"What was what? You elbowing me? I'm still at a loss for that one," Rory replied quietly.

"No, no," Lorelai held up her hands. "I like elbowing you. But I was referring to that little staring contest between you and James Dean."

Rory's eyes snapped open, wide and nervous, hoping he didn't hear them. He seemed to be out of earshot and she sighed. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Lorelai laughed lightly and faced a returning Jess.

"Here you go, two hot dogs, one soda," Jess handed the items off to Lorelai after accepting her cash. "And a bottle of water," his fingers brushed Rory's, holding just a second-too-long of contact. She blushed crimson but smiled a thanks.

"Thanks a lot," Lorelai smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, come back soon," Jess said quietly, to their retreating backs.

_***-La Vie en Rose-***_

Great hotel, Venice beach, yummy food," Lorelai cheered happily. "You know what would be the perfect topper to our fabulous day?"

"Dinner, a book store and one last beach visit?" Rory asked hopefully.

"I was thinking more like shopping but if you want to..."

"Nah," Rory waved a hand. "We can shop."

Lorelai grabbed her daughter's hand with a gentle squeeze. "Take your cell, alright? We can venture off and meet some place, okay."

"Mom, really, we can shop."

"I want you to enjoy your night and you know me. Book stores don't really scream 'Lorelai', you know?"

"They scream 'Lorelai' to me," Rory replied cheekily.

Lorelai laughed. "Cute, very cute. Now get your cute tush going so we can have sufficient time out and meet at a reasonable place."

Rory bowed. "Yes, mommy dearest."

"Remember to stay away from sexy little hoodlums in black leather jackets, alright sweets?" Lorelai hollered after her.

"Now look who's funny," Rory approached her with a mock glare. And with that, she kissed her mother's cheek and skipped off towards the boardwalk in search of some bookstores she spotted earlier that afternoon.

_***-La Vie en Rose-***_

As seven o'clock finally rolled around, Jimmy decided to close up the Inferno and send his crew all off on their merry way. Instead of following him back to his home, Jess decided to wander around a bit. He really didn't feel like spending the next four hours wide-awake, lying on his throw bed or debating anything with his step-sister, Lilly. Although the extra sleep would do Jess some good, he'd only wake up in the middle of the night and feel like utter shit tomorrow.

Heading to Timewarp Music, the music shop he favored most so far, Jess decided to go pick up a CD he eyed earlier. He was hoping that a new stream of music blasting through his headphones would ease his usual sleepless nights. He was so engrossed in thought as he turned his head ever so slightly to peer in Small World Books, he nearly walked right into the dimly lit light pole.

_There she was_. Mystery, blue-eyed girl. He stood there, heavily weighing his options. He could forget all about her and head over to Timewarp Music like he had initially planned or he could venture back into Small World Books to scope out the books he already looked at today.

_'She's just another girl, she'll even never notice you_!' His mind screamed at him, on repeat like an agonizing mantra.

"Only one way to find out," he mumbled to himself. _Guess Bowie's just gonna have to wait_.

Pushing open the door and cringing at the small bell above his head, his eyes quickly darted to the floor. Jess made his way over to the Classic Lit section; just where that blue eyed girl had just been. He wasn't trying to see which books caught her interest, really he wasn't. He happened to occupy this particular section more than others, it had nothing to do with this strange girl. And yet, he couldn't keep from looking at the different books he noticed her gaze at. Peering over to the side, he saw her snag a book and walk towards the front of the store.

_'Just another girl, Mariano! Like you deserve a pretty, innocent thing like that!' _his mind sneered at him. '_How will you ever know? What could it hurt in finding out? If she's just another girl, then she'll be gone soon anyway._'

Jess wasn't one to lose his confidence over a girl. No, not before and certainly not now. He stood straighter, ran a hand absentmindedly through his hair and decided to walk up to her. Just as he moved out of the Classic Lit row, he heard the little bell above the door jingle and saw her soft, brown locks flowing freely from the light breeze. _Damn bell_!

He berated himself for a minute and then decided to find an empty bench to read. Jess wasn't one to believe in fate, destiny and all that jazz but he figured if this girl was special at all, he'd see her again. He just didn't realize at that moment how soon that would be.


End file.
